Special Snowflake Syndrom
by keyralaws
Summary: Written for Sweetest December event. Ini adalah sebuah analogi serpihan salju. Dan juga... "Katakan Hinata, apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa dirimu begitu istimewa?" ...sebuah bentuk heksagonal Hinata Hyuuga


"Special Snowflake Syndrom"

Disc: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

AU, Romance

Typo(s), Crack Pair

Hinata memiliki enam sisi dari dirinya. Sebuah bagian yang tidak sama identik, tetapi jelas berbeda. Salah satu sisinya adalah ia seorang Hyuuga, si gadis pintar yang cantik, anggun, menawan, memiliki kesan yang sangat luar biasa dan sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal betapa mengagumkan nya sosok Hinata yang selalu tersenyum dengan ramah dan berkata dengan tutur layaknya bangsawan. Tentu saja ini bahkan terlepas dari dirinya yang merupakan seorang––Hyuuga.

Semua bagian sisi yang di miliki Hinata tentu saja tidak sama. Tidak pernah identik satu sama lain secara berkaitan. Yang menjadi kesamaan nya hanyalah satu. Sebuah bentuk heksagonal yang orang lain lihat, yang tampak mengagumkan pada satu raga yang sama. Hinata memiliki semua itu. Semua hal yang bisa membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun.

Dan sisinya yang lain adalah sisinya sebagai gadis pengidap Special Snowflake Syndrom. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu fakta itu sampai belakangan ini. Lagipula setelah mendengarnya pun, Hinata tahu itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar yang harus di permasalahkan. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menyinggung semua itu. Ayahnya, ibunya, Hanabi, Neji, teman-teman nya, atau bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

Di lihat dari sisi manapun, semua gejala pada syndrom itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja terkadang Neji harus menjadi lebih sering mengingatkan Hinata untuk beberapa hal. Dan mengingat semua kenyataannya, di tambah semua sikap dan apa yang bisa di lihat, syndrom itu bahkan sejatinya tidak pernah tampak pada Hinata.

Syndrom itu membuat Hinata selalu menjadi dirinya yang berbeda dari orang lain. Gadis itu selalu merasa bahwa dirinya memanglah lebih spesial, bagi siapapun.

Bagi sebagian orang, mereka tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Karena apapun yang terlihat, sudah cukup lebih dari membuktikan bahwa gadis itu memang spesial.

Itu pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Pertama kalinya Hinata menemukan seseorang yang tidak setuju dengan semua anggapan specialnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang pertama yang menurut Hinata sangat menyebalkan.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat kesal ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi datang dan menghancurkan bahagianya di pagi hari hanya untuk memamerkan peringkatnya yang bisa mengalahkan Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah menemukan seseorang seperti Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja Hinata merasa sangat kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke." Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai senang melihat raut kekalahan gadis itu yang tampak seperti merasa malu.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi Hinata memang mengidap syndrom yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia lebih spesial di banding yang lain."

Kemudian suara Neji yang baru tiba itu sudah berlaku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendadak tidak mengerti. Tadi Neji baru saja menyebutkan tentang sindrom, apa ada syndrom untuk hal semacam itu?

"Kau tidak menjadi model Hinata? Kau bilang kau cantik?" Hinata semakin kesal ketika mendengar suara Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bagi nya, semua itu tidak perlu di perjelas lagi. Sejak tadi, Hinata sudah sangat kesal karena hampir teman satu kelasnya membicarakan Ino yang debut menjadi model majalah ternama.

Dan sekarang, Hinata rasanya semakin ingin tenggelam dari tempat ini karena Sasuke selalu membuat kepalanya mau meledak.

"Diam kau keparat." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Wow, Hyuuga. Tidak kusangka." bukannya membiarkan Hinata pergi, Sasuke justru mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata yang hendak keluar kelas dengan perasaan marah.

"Lepaskan, Uchiha." Hinata menggeram pelan.

"Oh, kau pikir aku takut?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke yang tidak waras.

"Yakk!" belum juga Hinata sadar akan situasinya, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya menjauh dari kelas.

Winter, December.

Langit malam tampak buram dan gelap. Salju yang datang menjadi lebih banyak dari hari kemarin, membuat dinding rumah terasa terlalu membekukan. Sebagian kota Tokyo sudah tenggelam dalam salju dengan hiasan lampu-lampu yang bercahaya menggantung di seriap rumah atau gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Suasana kota yang tidak pernah sepi sekalipun itu harus tenggelam dalam salju yang menumpuk. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci musim dingin atau menyiksa diri dengan berdiam diri di balik selimut tempat tidur.

Sebagian orang akan tempat berkunjung ke Cafe dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka kemudian larut dalam obrolan. Sebagiannya lagi berdiam di dalam rumah dan melakukan hal yang membosankan.

Seperti Hinata. Hinata adalah salah satu dari sebagian orang yang berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan melakukan hal yang sangat membosankan. Memandangi Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Hinata sangat benci menjelaskan betapa membosankan nya semua itu. Padahal niatnya sama sekali bukan begitu. Ia datang kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar. Tapi melihat Sasuke sekarang, semua orang tahu jawabannya.

Hinata masih mengingat bekas-bekas masa lalunya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan boleh Hinata katakan, ia benci mengatakan nya karena lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Hinata temui selama hidupnya. Ya tapi terkadang takdir memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu akan berlabuh kemana.

Karena merasa jengah, Hinata memilih berdehem sebentar berniat mengalihkan pandangan lelaki di hadapannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengacuhkannya. Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang senang di acuhkan. Tapi ia juga bukan tipikal yang senang bersikap egois pada orang lain, terutama pada Sasuke. Lelaki yang bahkan masih sibuk dengan semua tugas kampusnya.

Padahal Hinata tahu jelas bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki jenius yang tidak perlu sampai mengacuhkannya begini hanya untuk semua tugas itu. Tapi mengingat sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala, Hinata mana bisa menyuruh Sasuke berhenti. Kecuali jika tiba-tiba Hinata memilih lompat dari balkon, pasti lelaki itu baru akan menoleh ke arahnya. Menyedihkan.

Hinata menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan sesampahan bekas mie instan yang sudah habis dekat ranjang, ada sekitar dua cup mie yang mengingatkan Hinata betapa menyebalkan nya menunggu lelaki itu sampai benar-benar bisa berhenti. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, dan sejak pukul tiga sore tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Membuat Hinata menghela napas berulang kali hari itu.

Hinata bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua cup mie instan untuk dirinya sendiri hanya untuk berharap lelaki itu mau meresponnya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Setelah berkelit dengan pikirannya, Hinata akhirnya memilih membereskan seluruh isi tas nya dan segera bangkit seraya membuang sampah bekas mie tadi.

Membuat giliran Sasuke yang menghela napas panjang. Baginya Hinata tidak pernah berubah. Selalu bersikap manja dan seenaknya. Gadis itu pasti akan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ancaman yang jelas bisa menaklukan Sasuke. Apapun itu.

"Jangan manja, Hinata." Hinata mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli meskipun ia memang merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Aku bilang jangan manja." Suara agak membentak Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa tidak paham atas ucapan lelaki itu yang terdengar menggelikan. Beritahu Hinata bagian mana dari dirinya yang bersikap manja hari ini pada lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengambil sepatunya di rak belakang pintu apartemen Sasuke. Mengabaikan segala tatapan apapun yang sedang Sasuke lemparkan padanya sekarang. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kau sedang mengancamku, Hinata. Dan kau sedang merajuk sekarang. Apa itu namanya bukan manja?"

Sasuke sudah membereskan semua hal yang tadi sedang di kerjakannya. Kini matanya hanya mengawasi setiap gerakan Hinata yang sudah mencapai pintu. Sasuke tahu Hinata selalu melakukan cara yang sama untuk menghentikannya dan itu adalah kelemahannya. Ia pasti akan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang di kerjakannya sampai bisa membuat gadis itu merajuk, dan beralih untuk menatap gadis itu sepenuhnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang mengancam atau merajuk, Sasuke. Aku hanya lelah berada disini hampir enam jam hanya untuk memandang mu yang sibuk dengan tugas mu. Dan aku juga harus segera makan malam mengingat aku hanya baru makan mie instan tadi. Aku pulang."

Hinata menutup pintunya dengan sempurna dan membuat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Separuh dari ucapan Hinata memang benar, bahkan seluruhnya––tanpa satu katapun––benar. Terkadang Sasuke hanya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya keterlaluan dan selalu berpikir Hinata yang salah karena gadis itu memang selalu merasa dirinya harus selalu di utamakan.

Dan jika sudah begini, Sasuke perlu mengejar gadis itu mengingat di luar hujan salju cukup lebat dari perkiraan cuaca yang di bacanya. Di tambah lagi, gadis itu datang di antar Neji tadi sore. Dan itu berarti gadis itu akan pulang sendiri di tengah badai. Tentu saja Sasuke bukan lelaki jahat yang akan membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian dengan keadaan memang dirinya yang salah.

Hinata membawa langkahnya yang kecil memasuki supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Sebelum pulang, Hinata berpikir untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan agar dia bisa memasak menu makan malamnya sesuai dengan selera lidahnya malam itu. Mengingat perutnya sangat kelaparan karena hanya terisi dua cup mie. Dan mengingat itu, lagi-lagi membuat Hinata kesal hampir setengah mati.

Tidak. Yang membuatnya sebal bukanlah bagian dimana ia harus menunggu lelaki itu hampir enam jam, meskipun itu juga termasuk. Tetapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah semua ucapan yang Sasuke katakan seolah menunggu dan kelaparan adalah yang yang sangat bodoh hingga harus di jadikan sebuah ancaman. Oh tidak. Tentu saja Hinata juga tahu kapan ia harus melakukan hal-hal seperti mengancam.

Setelah masuk ke dalam supermarket, Hinata mengambil troli karena ia akan membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk di simpannya sekalian sebagai persediaan. Dan Hinata, jika sudah di hadapkan dengan belanja bahan makanan pasti akan otomatis lupa dengan semua masalah yang menimpanya. Tak terkecuali masalah Sasuke.

Hinata mendorong trolinya ke arah rak sayur, dan menatap semua sayuran segar itu seperti masih memikirkan apa yang harus di masaknya sekarang atau yang akan di masaknya nanti. Setelah memikirkan beberapa menu, Hinata mengambil selada, cabai, dan sawi putih. Kemudian Hinata kembali mendorong trolinya ke rak yang menyediakan jenis seafood. Rak ini menjadi tempat kesukaan Hinata karena semua isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Rasanya kerang sangat enak." Hinata bergumam bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk membeli apa karena ia sangat bingung.

Hinata mengambil dua bungkus kerang laut juga dua ikan segar fan memasukkan nya ke dalam troli. Sekarang ia harus mencari rak yang menyediakan tahu, dan daging. Setelah itu mungkin ia hanya perlu membeli telur, dan makanan ringan lainnya untuk ia simpan.

"Hinata..." Mendengar seruan bass yang di kenal nya, membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya terlalu malas. Apa penjelasannya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengancam belum jelas juga? Kenapa masih harus mengikuti nya sampai sini.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata membelakanginya dengan masih diam hanya menghela napas. Ia sangat tahu jika Hinata mendengarnya, tapi tidak mau merespon apapun. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke harus menurunkan egonya yang keterlaluan itu untuk berjalan mendekati Hinata dan meminta maaf sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh semakin menyebalkan.

"Hinata..aku minta maaf." Hinata mana peduli mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke yang terasa hambar. Ia terus mendorong troli belanjaannya dan segera mengambil tahu yang di butuhkannya. Kemudian berhenti di tempat daging, dengan Sasuke yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke bukan tipikal lelaki yang mau melakukan semua hal bodoh seperti ini, jika bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tetapi melihat diam nya Hinata, membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis itu memang sedang marah sekarang. Marah yang bukan hanya sekedar ancaman biasa. Tapi marah yang benar-benar marah.

"Aku mau daging sapi sekilo. Aku juga mau dagingnya di iris dua setengah centi dan tolong buang bagian lemaknya ya." Ucap Hinata pada pelayan di tempat daging. Hinata memang tipikal yang agak rewel dalam makanannya. Biasanya Hinata butuh yang benar-benar selera nya. Terutama daging. Hinata tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan benar di rumah, jadi Hinata selalu memesan kepada pelayan.

Karena harus menunggu semua pesanan daging nya selesai, Hinata menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman karena harus berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya terus-terusan. Hinata tidak suka tatapan itu dan ia malas harus berdebat di depan orang lain. Jadi Hinata memilih untuk mendorong troli nya ke rak minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Hinata cukup." Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua sikap Hinata yang terus mendiaminya, akhirnya menyerah dan langsung meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk memaksa Hinata berbalik.

"Apa?" Satu kata dari Hinata yang membuat Sasuke sebal. Apa maksudnya dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata. Aku tahu aku salah. Dan kau juga tahu betapa repot nya aku tadi." Sasuke berucap menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan Hinata hanya masih diam.

"Ya. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak merepotkan mu. Oh––sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya. Lagipula aku tidak menyalahkan mu, kan?"

Hinata kembali berbalik dan mengambil beberapa botol minuman beralkohol ringan ke dalam troli. Dan mengabaikan Sasuke––yang ia tahu masih menunggu kalimat nya yang lain––yang kesal.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke?" Hinata mengernyit heran ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengembalikan semua botol minumannya kembali pada rak. Sekarang Hinata rasanya tambah dongkol.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah membiarkan mu meminum minuman sialan itu sampai kapanpun."

Melihat Sasuke yang ntenatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata takut pada lelaki itu.

"Dan kau merasa masih memiliki hak atas diriku?" Hinata berkata santai dan menarik kembali botol botol itu.

"Aku masih kekasihmu, Hinata. Dan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, apalagi jika harus berakhir hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini."

Sasuke langsung memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan cukup kencang, membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia lupa satu hal. Sasuke memang se mengerikan itu ketika sedang marah. Apalagi dengan kalimat posesif nya tadi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Ok fine. Aku memaafkanmu." Hinata mengalah dan akhirnya ia memang harus selalu kalah. Jadi buat apa memperpanjang masalah. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat lelaki itu pada tingkat posesif nya yang lain.

"Biar ku antar pulang." Sasuke tersenyum ketika paham bahwa Hinata memang sudah tidak marah lagi. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke sangat lega.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Alis Hinata terangkat tak mengerti ketika melihat Sasuke masih menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sembari terpejam. Ketika melirik jam yang tergantung di ruang tamu apartemen nya, ia bisa melihat ini sudah jam sepuluh. Sudah cukup malam untuk lelaki itu masih berada disini.

"Aku menginap disini." Sasuke menjawab tanpa berniat membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata karena ia bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu tidak senang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa sangat lelah mengingat ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya. Belum lagi perutnya masih kosong. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke masih sanggup untuk pulang, rasanya di apartemen nya pun tidak akan ada makanan. Jadi ia pikir bukankah lebih baik jika sekalian saja.

"Tidak Sasuke. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Tenanglah Hinata. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dan, apa masakanmu sudah matang?"

Hinata paham sekarang. Lelaki itu sedang kelaparan karena terlalu asik sendiri selama enam jam, dan sekarang karena melihatnya membeli banyak bahan masakan, lelaki itu berpikir untuk makan malam disini sekalian menginap. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak keberatan Sasuke menginap, hanya saja ia sangat hapal siapa Sasuke. Rasanya terlalu bodoh untuk percaya kata-kata lelaki itu.

"Aku bahkan baru berniat masak setelah kau pulang." Baru kali ini Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi hanya terpejam mendengarkan jawaban Hinata.

"Jadi kau tidak senang? Atau kau punya lelaki lain?" Tatapan Sasuke mengintimidasi ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan jalan menuju ruang tamu. Jaraknya tidak cukup jauh mengingat apartemen Hinata memang minimalis.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki lelaki lain." Hinata memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau jangan mencoba membohongi ku, Hinata. Aku tahu setelah aku pergi kau pasti akan membawa lelaki barumu masuk, kan?" Wajah Sasuke sudah memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam disitu dan aku akan memasak makan malam. Kau boleh menginap sesukamu."

Hinata berbalik ke arah dapur dan memilih segera menyelesaikan masakan nya di banding harus berdebat dengan Sasuke yang cemburu. Sosok Sasuke yang cemburu itu jelas sangat menakutkan

"Aku harap ini bukan caramu untuk menghindar." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Terkadang ia pikir ia memang sangat menyebalkan jika sudah berurusan dengan hal itu. Tapi justru ia sendiri yang lebih sering membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

Suasana apartemen Hinata mendadak sangat hening. Dentangan jam yang semakin malam menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa di dengar Hinata setelah ia menyelesaikan semua menu makan malamnya. Dugaan Hinata hanya ada dua, Sasuke yang sudah pulang, atau Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Tapi mengingat lelaki itu bersikeras ingin menginap, tentu saja dugaan bahwa lelaki itu akan pulang sangat tidak mungkin. Karena Hinata tahu, ini adalah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke adalah lelaki yang kerasa kepala dan selalu berpegang erat dengan semua keyakinan nya sendiri.

Setelah meletakan semua menu makan malamnya di atas meja, Hinata berbalik sebentar dan membenarkan rambutnya yang terikat sebelum akhirnya mengubah arah menuju ruang tamu. Tempat dimana Sasuke pasti tertidur disana.

Mengingat Sasuke, sejujurnya Hinata masih teramat kesal dengan lelaki itu yang sudah mengabaikan nya selama enam jam dan di akhiri dengan kalimat menuduh yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata, apalagi jika itu menyangkut Sasuke. Mana bisa Hinata marah terlalu lama pada lelaki itu. Di tambah lagi lelaki itu mendadak menjadi pecemburu ulung, Hinata paling tidak mau mencari masalah dengan lelaki seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangunlah.." Tubuh Sasuke langsung menggeliat ketika mendapat sentuhan jemari Hinata di pelipisnya dengan sangat perlahan. Dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah wajah Hinata yang sangat cantik.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Bahkan Sasuke sudah tidak ingat dengan perutnya yang kosong karena terlalu lelah.

"Ya. Dan ku pikir, kau sangat kelaparan, jadi ayo makan. Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat lagi." Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang Hinata katakan dan langsung mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

Hinata langsung menuangkan nasi pada mangkuk kecil untuk Sasuke, juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika melihat Sasuke sudah terduduk, Hinata juga langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau suka kerang kan? Aku takut kau memiliki alergi." Rasanya Hinata sangat lega ketika melihat Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat.

Sup yang Hinata buat adalah sup khas keluarganya. Hanya saja, Hinata menambahkan kerang sebagai pelengkap sup nya karena ia sangat suka seafood. Dan Hinata juga sudah sangat terbayang untuk makan daging sapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja karena Hinata sibuk.

"Hinata.." Suara Sasuke yang keluar pertama kali setelah ia juga yang makan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak, ya?" Hinata menatap kecewa karena merasa masakannya bukanlah selera Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan itu." Sasuke membiarkan sumpitnya menggantung terhenti. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran, hanya saja ia tidak pernah tau harus memulainya darimana.

Pandangan Hinata menatap seolah berkata 'lalu apa?'

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau istimewa, Hinata?"

Hinata tahu kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. Seharusnya Hinata juga paham dan ingat akan hal itu. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak percaya dan merasa agak menyebalkan jika Sasuke sendiri yang menanyakan nya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sasuke." Jawab Hinata dengan asal.

"Cantik? Kupikir Ino lebih cantik darimu. Pintar? Kau memang pintar, tapi aku rasa kau juga tahu pasti bahwa Neji lebih pintar darimu. Aku pikir, semua yang kau anggap istimewa bukan apa-apa, Hinata. Nyatanya kau masih sama seperti yang lain. Kecuali satu hal."

Hinata tidak tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang merasa sesak. Sasuke bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka berbohong. Tentu saja Hinata juga tahu hal itu. Tapi baginya, ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ino bahkan tidak lebih cantik darinya. Dan Neji, Hinata pikir karena umur mereka cukup terpaut jauh, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang Neji lebih pintar darinya.

"A-Apa?" Suara Hinata berubah bergetar entah kenapa.

"Kau istimewa karena membuatku merasa begitu, Hinata. Kau membuatku merasa istimewa bisa berada di samping mu, menggenggam mu, memelukmu dan menangis bersama mu. Aku setuju jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau istimewa..."

Hinata menahan napasnya melihat betapa seriusnya Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata merasa wajahnya sangat panas sekarang.

"...tapi tidak jika kau tidak bersamaku. Karena keistimewaan mu adalah membuatku merasa istimewa." Hinata hampir saja menangis. Ia sangat ingat bahwa tidak pernah ada orang yang setuju dengan semua anggapannya itu.

"Everybody special in it's own way, Hinata. Dan caramu menjadi spesial, adalah membuatku merasa spesial."

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dan berpindah tempat untuk bisa merengkuh tubuh kecil Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, dan selamat natal, Hinata.."

"Special Snowflake Syndrom"

End

Sebenarnya aku gak pede ikut event ini, tapi sesekali coba gapapa kali ya. Entahlah aku juga gak tau ini cerita tentang apa. Gak ada tujuan. Manis enggak, sad enggak, gak ada rasa. Hehe. Enggak berharap bisa menang kok karena sadar diri. Tapi aku seneng bisa ikut event ini.

Dan pertama kalinya buat ff Anime begini. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk.


End file.
